Jason Roy
Jason Roy was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 17 '' and is currently contestant in ''Big Brother: Over The Top. Jason was known for his sassy personality, his sense of humor, and his tendency to spread things throughout the house. His best friend in the house was Da'Vonne Rogers, and they both were members of The High Rollers alliance. Throughout the season, Jason was a very strong competitior, winning 1 HoH and 2 BotB competitions within the first three weeks. During Week 5, he was backdoored by Vanessa and went out earlier than many had hoped. His big mouth made him an instant target to The Sixth Sense alliance, who blindsided him, which resulted in his eviction by a vote of 7-2. He placed 13th. His eviction caused the power couple Clelli to be evicted during the following two weeks after his eviction. On finale night, Jason, along with John and James, was revealed to be in the top three to win America's Favorite HouseGuest, but he lost to James. On finale night of Big Brother 18, Julie announced that Jason was eligible to be the final houseguest in Big Brother: Over the Top, along with Season 18 houseguest Jozea Flores. Biography 'Birthday: '''August 13, 1989 Jason may be short and skinny, but this Massachusetts boy has got a big mouth on him. Never one to shy away from conflict, Jason admits he's not easily intimidated. As a child, Jason was always picked last for team sports but would then surprise his classmates with his unwavering determination and shocking speed. Still living at home with his mother, Jason has always got along better with women and plans on having an all-female alliance upon entering the Big Brother house. He thinks the strong men should be targeted immediately and winning challenges will be a crucial part of his strategy. Jason wouldn't be caught dead lounging around the Big Brother house in his pajamas all day; he's got too much style and sass for that. Player History - ''Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia * He noted in interviews that he applied for Big Brother 15 but never got a call, so he kept applying until he was chosen for Big Brother 17. * In one interview, Jason revealed that for his Big Brother key segment, he filmed at a random grocery store, as the one he actually works in wouldn't allow filming. * He was the first person to win Battle of the Block twice in Big Brother 17. *He was the second HouseGuest (and first male along with Steve) to win two competitions in Big Brother 17, following Becky. * He was either the Head of Household or nominated for eviction every week he spent inside the house. * As opposed to John, who was nominated during his first 4 weeks, Jason was nominated during his last 4 weeks. * Jason was the first former Head of Household to be evicted in Big Brother 17. ** He is the only houseguest to win HOH and be evicted pre-jury. * He is the second HouseGuest to be evicted pre-jury and be a runner-up for the Fan Favorite Award following Howard Overby. * His eviction caused James to nominate Clay and Shelli for eviction the following week. ** Clay has said that he regrets evicting Jason, but he had to respect Vanessa's plan. * He is the first HouseGuest of his season to appear on The Bold & The Beautiful. ** Meg, James, and John later appeared in the Halloween special. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:13th Place Category:Over The Top Possible Contestants Category:Over The Top Contestants